


That's the case

by ironniek



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I am not disrespecting anyone, I just want to write something new, M/M, Robert and Susan are my parents I love them, Robert is bi right, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironniek/pseuds/ironniek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you're a lawyer and Robert Downey Jr is on the jury for your next case. Well, it happened to Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me the idea, when I was discussing the age of both my OC and Robert, that I shouldn’t make her 27 but make him 27 and I just went with the idea. I hope you all like this and if you don’t, meh I don’t care.
> 
> I want you to meet Julian Vega, an 27 year old lawyer who moved from the Dominican republic to California after he got hired at a law firm there. He’s about 1.80m tall, has black, slightly longer, hair and a nice stubble. His eyes are greenish-blue and he has hazelnut brown skin.

He’s sitting at his desk, staring at the screen with his phone in his hand. He can’t concentrate on anything, can’t think about anything but the car accident. He walked out with a few scratches but his boyfriend, his fiancé, died. He feels guilty even though it wasn’t even his fault. He feel guilty for still being alive. He lays his phone down and toys around with the ring that’s still on his finger, he doesn’t want to take it off.

His boss walks in and it startles him, he closes the web page of the local newspaper with the article about the car crash quickly and looks up.

‘’I’ve got a case for you Julian, are you up for it?’’ she gives him a soft smile and is holding out a file to him. They have all been too careful around him for the past few weeks and a case could distract him right now. He nods his head and thanks her before taking the file from her.

His hands start shaking as soon as he opens the file, of course she would give this one to him. Consider it her way of helping him. He forces himself to calm down and reads through the file, mother and daughter got killed in a car crash and the father pressed charges against the driver, claiming it was murder. He’ll be the father’s lawyer and the first meeting is tomorrow, the hearing in two days.

It will be a nice distraction but he’s nervous as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm getting hate or rude comments I'm deleting this, I just want to have some fun.


	2. Chapter one

‘’Please rise for the honourable judge Williams’’ the police officer says and everyone stands up. After the judge has walked in the jury walks in too and Julian studies them all, his eye immediately catching one of them. ‘He’s cute’ it shoots through his mind but he shakes the thoughts away, it’s the jury for god’s sake don’t fall in love. As hard as he tries he can’t take his eyes of the guy and then recognizes him. He’s that actor, what’s his name again? The guy looks back at him then and Julian can feel his cheeks heat up. His eyes are a light colour of brown and they seem to shine, he remembers his name then, Robert Downey Jr and of course he’s fortunate enough to have him on the jury. He hopes he can still concentrate but feels his courage sink away once Robert smiles at him, he must have noticed him staring and he quickly looks away. Once the jury is seated he sits down himself, stealing one more glance towards Robert before focussing again. He’s still nervous and knows his nerves won’t settle down for a while.

 

The opposite party composed a strong defence and this case is certainly going to last longer than he expected. His hands are shaking as he’s standing outside to get some fresh air. It’s more difficult than he thought and he might need to give the case to someone else if he won’t calm down. He doesn’t hear the footsteps behind him as someone approaches him.

‘’Want a smoke?’’ a voice asks him and he turns around to see Robert, he’s startled and his cheeks heat up again. ‘’Ah you’re cute when you blush’’ he smiles and Julian can’t get the blush off his face and looks down at his feet.

‘’I don’t smoke’’ he mutters and looks down at his shaking hands. He can feel a hand on his shoulder then, Robert’s hand.

‘’Are you alright?’’ He asks and Julian shakes his head before he can think about doing so. ‘’Can I ask what’s wrong or do you not want to talk about it’’ he sounds supportive and Julian takes a deep breath.

‘’I lost someone really close to me in a car crash not long ago, I’m just really nervous.’’ He looks up at Robert then and takes another deep breath, waiting for his reaction. Robert hasn’t lighted a cigarette yet and puts the pack of smokes away before forcing Julian to turn around to him.

‘’That’s really heavy’’ he places his other hand on his shoulder, ‘’But you’re an amazing lawyer and you can get through this to help that man find closure’’ Robert smiles then ‘’I know you can do that.’’ Julian feels Robert squeeze his right shoulder and he smiles and nods his head.

‘’Yeah, I want to help this man’’ he doesn’t question any of Robert’s words because he honestly feels a little more relaxed right now. “Should you even be talking to me, you’re on the jury, this could harm the case’’ he says jokingly and his nerves are beginning to disappear. Robert laughs and let’s go of him, grabbing the pack of smokes again.

‘’Would you pass out on such a big chance to talk to a cute guy’’ he gives him a charming smile and lights one of the smokes. ‘’Because I wouldn’t’’ he chuckles and winks at Julian.

‘’Didn’t know you were into guys, might just have a chance.’’ Julian says as he leans a bit closer to him. It’s so wrong what he is doing right now but it feels so dahm right. He brushes his lips over his cheekbone and pushes his card into back pocket of Robert’s jeans. ‘’See you around’’ he says and walks away then. He feels the adrenaline rushing through his veins and he has a smile on his face. He knows this can’t happen and that if it does the case will be compromised but it’s the best he felt in weeks and he won’t let it be stolen easily.

 

Once he’s back in the court room he seeks eye contact with Robert but sees he’s on his phone, he feels his own phone vibrate and quickly fishes it out of his pocket before the break Is over. It’s a text message, probably Robert and he opens it. He has to hide the smile on his face as he reads it, it’s innocent really, just Robert wishing him good luck and telling him he can do this. He doesn’t reply and looks up again, seeing Robert look at him and he gives him a small smile then. Robert winks and the judge walks back into the room then, signalling for them to go on.

He feels a lot more relaxed, he feels like he can take on the world. He feels like he’s falling in love and it’s impossible.

 

When he’s home that night he opens a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass and once he checks his phone he sees a text message from Robert, telling him he did great today. He knows this will harm Robert’s view on the case but he just can’t let this get in the way yet. He sends a simple thank you message back and sinks down on the couch. He looks at the ring on his finger and bites his lower lip, he doesn’t take it off yet but he has to visit Jake’s grave tomorrow, has to tell him something. But right now, he just wants to enjoy this moment. He smiles into his glass of wine and gets another message from Robert, a goodnight message and he feels a light feeling in his chest, like he is floating. He doesn’t answer right away, only when he’s comfortable in his bed and ready to go to sleep. He won’t see him tomorrow but that won’t ruin his mood. He’s still smiling once he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
